Revenge Is A Meal Best Eaten Cold
by Randomonium
Summary: Sequel to 'Cigars and Red Wine'. There is no way Balalaika is going to let Chang running off with her panties go unpunished. In the end, Chang regrets giving in. Balalaika X Chang, citrusy.


**Revenge Is A Meal Best Eaten Cold**

When Balalaika had discovered that her panties were missing, she correctly deduced that Chang was to blame, and she was fuming. But once the red cloud had cleared from her mind, she settled back, lit a cigar and started scheming. She decided that murder would be a bit extreme, as would castration. So…

o0o0o0o

At the next meeting between the mafia heads, Chang was highly amused to notice that Balalaika was ignoring him. At least, he thought she was, but when no-one was looking in her direction, when no-one would notice anything that she did, she allowed a small smirk to settle on her face and she threw him a wink, causing him to falter slightly in what he was saying. God, he thought she'd be _angry_, not… not eager for another round! He smirked internally as he thought of the scrap of lace that he had in his room. Well, didn't that bring back delectable memories… Oh wait, what was he saying again? Oh yes…

As the meeting wrapped up and everyone dissipated, Balalaika brushed past Chang and dropped something into his lap without anyone noticing. Curious, he unfolded the note. A grin slowly crept over his face as he perused the contents.

_Go to the desk and book in to room 21. Meet me there in 20 minutes. Come alone. _

This was going to be fun…

o0o0o0o

Chang whistled lightly to himself as he inserted the key into room 21's door. He peered around the door to see Balalaika leaning against the far wall finishing off a cigar.

"Well, come in, Chang. Honestly, you'd think I was going to eat you," Balalaika said, sounding bored. Then she smirked slightly. "Although I might just do that."

Chang chuckled quietly as he closed the door behind him, locking it. "I don't remember you talking dirty, Balalaika."

"Last time, you were the dominant one," she reminded him.

"Oh yes, you were too busy fighting me," Chang remembered, leaning against the door, quite interested in what was going to happen- he was not about to let his guard down. "Didn't have time to talk dirty."

"No. This time, however, you're going to be the one dominated," Balalaika announced, sauntering towards him.

He raised one eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'll allow that?"

She shrugged, and his eyes followed the rise and fall of her chest. "It's only fair. You know, taking turns, and all that."

He'd always found that slight Russian accent of hers incredibly attractive.

"Who ever said we were playing fair?" he asked, pushing himself upright and walked forward to meet her.

She pressed herself up against him and slid her hands around his neck. "Chang, after that little stunt you pulled last time, running off with my panties, are you really going to deny me anything?" she pointed out sweetly, looking at him as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

He figured it would have been too much to ask that she hadn't noticed.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked resignedly.

She smiled innocently. "Of course not."

He matched her incredibly fake smile. "Then no, you can do whatever you want."

Her smile turned mischievous and seductive. "Don't act so hard done by. I assure you it'll be a highly enjoyable experience."

"Then why don't we get started?" He leant down to kiss her, and she evaded him, slipping backwards out of his arms.

"My, my, aren't you eager," she commented, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Why waste time?" he rejoined.

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

He shrugged. "My men will come look for me if I haven't appeared in about three hours. But I would think you were the one to dictate that."

"Oh no. No-one knows I'm here," Balalaika replied with a small smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you bring me here just to play games, Balalaika?"

She looked affronted. "Of course not."

"Then why are you stalling?"

"Stalling? I'm doing no such thing."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Then why are you being such a cocktease?"

Her mouth dropped. "What did you just call me?"

He smirked. He knew that would get a rise out of her. And judging by how it all went the last time, getting a rise out of her was a good thing.

"A cocktease," he repeated.

"You fucking bastard!" The foul words sounded slightly out of place in her mouth- but incredibly sexy, Chang decided. "How dare you call me a cocktease!"

He raised an eyebrow at the riled woman in front of him. "Well, you're acting like one." Okay, so maybe that was a slight exaggeration… but this was fun!

Balalaika closed her eyes briefly. Calm down. When she opened them, they were filled with icy cool determination. Which kinda scared him, but… it was hot. He could work with scary soldier eyes.

"If you think this is being a cocktease, you obviously have only been with women who fall over themselves to get into bed with you," she said.

"Oh, so you've dropped the whole 'I couldn't get a woman unless I paid for one' tune, then," Chang noted.

Balalaika slid up against him again, her arms linked around his neck. "Do you honestly think we would be here if you were completely crap?" she purred, the determination in her eyes replaced by a sultry look he didn't know she possessed. It momentarily disconcerted him.

"I don't know," he replied cautiously.

Balalaika allowed her head to drop back with a laugh, giving him quite a good view of her cleavage. She faced him again with a saucy smile.

"That was a rhetorical question, Chang. I thought even you'd be able to recognize one of those," she chuckled.

His forehead creased. "I thought we'd stopped with the insulting."

She tilted her head thoughtfully to one side. "Mmm. A good fuck does not necessarily mean an intelligent man."

He gave a little groan and crushed his lips to hers. "God, I love it when you talk crude," he muttered against her lips.

_The poor man doesn't even realize I'm playing him like a puppet. _The thought trailed through her mind as she opened her mouth under his, before disappearing as she lost herself in the kiss.

She allowed herself a few moments of bliss, then dragged herself reluctantly back to coherent thoughts. Mmm, but did Chang know how to use that mouth of his. She lost no time in divesting the man of his outermost layer- that huge coat he insisted on wearing- not that she was really one to talk, what with her military great coat that was currently situated on the back of the chair that was in the room. Still kissing him hungrily, she pulled at his tie, loosening it and then abandoning it in favour of unbuttoning his waistcoat and then shirt. She pushed it all off him, and he dimly registered that he was now half-naked whilst she was still fully dressed- his hands had been exploring her curves beneath her clothes, but he hadn't quite got to removing them.

He drew back slightly with a low chuckle as her hands went for his belt. "Whoa, Balalaika, I don't think this is entirely fair," he murmured huskily.

"What do you mean?" her voice caught a little.

"Well, you've almost completely stripped me, and you haven't taken anything off," he pointed out.

She fell back a few steps, looking rather disgruntled, but kicking off her shoes nonetheless. Holding his gaze, she slowly unbuttoned her maroon jacket and slowly drew it off. Then she slid off her skirt, leaving her in her white vest, underwear and those stockings held up by the garters he loved so much. Unable to hold back- fuck, the great Balalaika was practically giving him a private strip show!- he stepped forward and drew her into his arms again, claiming her lips once more. He kicked off his shoes and socks while she undid his belt and pants and pushed them down, shortly followed by his boxers. He stepped out of his pants as she maneuvered him towards the bed, still kissing him furiously.

She pushed him onto the bed and pulled back. "Don't move," she told him before quickly scrambling to retrieve something from her coat pockets. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her curiously. What on earth did she have in mind?

She stopped just next to the bed and surveyed him with a contemplative look, holding something he couldn't quite make out- was strips it material? His eyes widened beneath his glasses as he realised what she had planned. His lips curved into a smirk as his mind wrapped around the idea.

"So that's what you meant by me being dominated," he murmured.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you catch on fast," she purred, crawling onto the bed. She ended up on her knees above him, her legs on either side of his torso. Her eyes followed his as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"But you didn't take into consideration that I might not want to be tied up," he whispered smoothly, cupping her cheek.

She bit her bottom lip before replying, "What happened to 'you can do whatever you want'?"

"Well, that was before I knew you intended to tie me to the bed," he told her, allowing his hand to lightly brush against her neck as he dropped it.

She pouted slightly and widened her eyes. "Don't you trust me, Chang?"

Balalaika looking cute- now _there's _something he never thought he'd see.

He chuckled. "Incidentally, no, I don't, but that's not why I'm averse to being tied up."

The puppy dog face disappeared in preference of a slightly amused expression. "Glad to know we're on the same page. But don't th-" He silenced her with his lips.

He drew her flush against his body, his hand at the base of her spine. Her hands inched up his shoulders before entangling themselves in his hair. He slid his hands underneath her vest, his thumbs brushing the edge of her bra as his tongue caressed her lips. Impatient, he tugged insistently at the vest, and she drew back a bit to remove it, slightly breathless. She stopped his hands as they made for her bra, and pushed him gently onto his back. He growled a little in annoyance at being thwarted. She reached up behind her head and slowly untied her hair. She allowed the hair ribbon to flutter to the floor and shook her head, sending her long, thick, blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. She pinned him with a look, and Chang realised that this was the first time he had seen Balalaika with loose hair.

She reached behind her again and unhooked her bra. Slowly, she slid it off, Chang greedily absorbing the sight of each inch of tantalizing creamy skin as it was revealed, and darker stiff nipples. As soon as she discarded it, he was on those little nubs, teasing them harder and harder with his mouth and clever fingers. A gasp escaped and she let her head fall back as he continued his ministrations. She was enjoying it so much she almost abandoned her plan. But only almost.

He kissed his way up her neck and the bottom of her jaw, and she drew in a slow breath, trying to gain control again. He drew back and kissed her again. She gave a little moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her groin into his, eliciting a groan. She could feel his erection pressing against her, and she smirked against his lips. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Are you gonna allow me to tie you up now?" Balalaika murmured.

"Hey, why not?" Chang replied in a low, measured voice.

He had his eyes closed and so didn't see Balalaika's attempt not to laugh in sadistic glee, and because her attempt was pretty damn good, he didn't hear her either. His eyes drifted open as she gently pushed him onto his back. Her eyes were hooded and she looked to be about a second away from licking her lips. He didn't resist as she pulled one of his hands up and tied it to the bedpost, nor when she repeated the process with his other hand.

"My feet, too?" he murmured when he felt her pulling at his ankle. He looked down to see her glance up at him and grin mischievously.

"Yup," she replied, and continued what she was doing.

Once she had finished tying him up good and proper, she crawled up his body and settled herself on his thighs.

"See? It's not so bad, Chang," she told him sweetly, lightly trailing a fingernail up the underside of his manhood. He replied with a groan, the ache in his groin intensifying.

She shook her hair to the side, leant down, and followed the path she had just drawn with her finger with her tongue. She stroked him and teased him with her hands and mouth, watching the tension in his body rise with calculated triumph. Chang had his eyes closed and he groaned and panted, pulling at his bonds, begging for that sweet release.

Eventually, she could see by his agitation and the unintentional bucking of his hips that he was very close. She smirked, and gave his shaft one last lick. Then she swung her leg over his legs and slid off the bed.

He opened his eyes, confused by the sudden halt in proceedings, to see her doing up her bra. She bent down to pick up her vest, presenting him with a lovely view of her derriere.

"Wha-what?" he sputtered, his mind working frantically through it's lust-induced blur to figure out what exactly was going on.

She looked over her shoulder at him, pulling her hair up into it's usual ponytail and securing it. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with stealing my panties unpunished, Chang?"

"Are you fucking kidding me??" he demanded furiously as she shimmied into her skirt.

She checked him out and chuckled. "Funny, I never pegged you as naïve."

"You fucking bitch! You fucking Ivan bitch!" he yelled, straining at his bonds.

"Now, now, Chang, that's no way to speak to a lady," she purred, sauntering over, now fully dressed.

"Lady?" he exclaimed. "Ha!"

She stood at the side of the bed and smirked down at him. "How long did you say it would be before your men came looking for you? Three hours?"

He glared daggers at her, _not _impressed.

She laughed. "Chang, _baby,_ that's not a very attractive expression on you," she admonished.

"Untie me," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"We both know that's not going to happen," Balalaika smirked evilly. She tilted her head to one side contemplatively, and leant down and gave him a searing kiss, causing his dying erection to return in full force. She stood up and flashed him a smile.

"See you when I see you," she said brightly and walked around the bed, fetching her great coat as she made her way towards the door.

"I- ugh- this is not an enjoyable experience!" he yelled in frustration, renewing his struggle against his bonds.

She stopped at the door and looked back at him lying on the bed- incredibly aroused, incredibly naked (aside from those glasses), incredibly annoyed, and incredibly helpless. She smirked again. "It is for me."

"People will know it's you! They'll connect the dots!" Chang yelled desperately before she could leave.

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob and glanced back. "Don't you remember? I was never here," she reminded him, and slipped out the door.

His yells of "You bitch! You fucking bitch! You evil, sadistic, demon of a woman! You spawn of Satan!" followed her down the hall, causing her to chuckle lightly.

Maybe he had a point. Maybe she was unnecessarily cruel.

Oh, but it was so much fun!

-END-

**A/N: Okay, so 'Cigars and Red Wine' was originally meant to be a stand alone oneshot, but then the other day I just got hit my inspiration and… this is the result. I have ideas for two sequels after this, so… yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
